Much More Than Bromance
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: SLASH. 2-shot. Everyone thought James and Teddy got along too well for the relationship between Teddy and James' sister. M for the 2nd chapter! You were WARNED! XD
1. Part 1: Found Him

**Much More Than Bromance**

A HariPo two-shot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Oh, for the joys and love of slash… Read, review, and enjoy! ;D

- ^-^3

"James, have you seen Teddy?"

James glanced up from his book. His sister, Lily, had a frown on her face. "Nah, not today."

"Oh… Well, you two are always so bloody chummy, I figured you would," she groused.

James sat up on the couch and gave her an encouraging smile. "It's not like we're best mates, Lils. We just get along."

Their brother, Al, snorted from his place at the kitchen table. "You're a walking contradiction."

"What? You like Teddy okay enough, too."

"That's because he's kind of family. But I changed my attitude as _good_ older brothers do when he showed interest in our little sis."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, be happy, because I'm going to cure him of his interest if he goes missing one more time when we're having a serious conversation."

Both wizards narrowed their eyes at her.

"Oh, good Godric… Not _that_ kind of serious conversation, you two! Though I'll have you know that I _am_ seventeen."

"And we're nineteen and twenty-one and we still don't want those kinds of thoughts wandering into that brain of yours," Al retorted.

Lily shook her head, cursed, and headed back upstairs to her room. James and Al heard her slam her door. Then the house was quiet once again.

"You know," Al began, "you really should've been more against them. You're the oldest."

"Who says I have to be a jerk about them?" James asked, getting warm under the collar. He picked up his book again but found he couldn't continue reading with Al needling him. "You know, he's an all right bloke, Al. And need I remind you we grew up with him?"

"Ah, talking about Lily and Teddy again, I see," Harry said as he entered the kitchen through the back door. He picked up an apple and bit into it. "You all grew up together."

"Precisely," James said with a pointed look at his brother.

"Then it should be like a brother and sister together," Al griped.

Harry gave his younger son a look as he opened the fridge. "And if you were in Lily's shoes, it'd still be the same 'sibling' label others might see on you."

"Aw, gross, Dad, brother and brother?" Al pulled a face.

"My point was wizard and wizard, Albus."

James rolled his eyes at the two of them and stood up. "Well, while you continue your bitching, Al, I think I'm going out for a bit."

"Will you be back for dinner?" Harry asked. "Your mother will want to know."

"Dunno, really… I'd say no, in that case." James entered the kitchen, mocked Al's annoyed expression, and took a spare butterbeer from his father. "I'm probably gonna just go right to my flat when I'm done for the day."

Harry laughed. "Your mother and I still don't get it… Why on _earth_ did you get a flat when you're here half the time?"

"And at Teddy's the rest. Are you sure you two aren't best mates and hiding it?" Al insisted.

James ignored his brother. "I'll let you guys know if I'm stopping by for dessert, okay?" He said bye to his family and left the house in Godric's Hollow, only to Disapparate at the end of the street.

He Apparated to a road that was similar to Godric's Hollow, only this road had come to possess a little more meaning to James Sirius Potter as of late. He strode to a tan building and entered, taking the steps two at a time. When he came to a door that read "T. Lupin," he knocked twice, but there was no response.

James grumbled, wondering where the hell that damned Metamorphmagus had gotten to, but he took a breath and tried to clear his mind. It was a Saturday in early summer, so there wasn't much of a reason for Teddy not to be home. The only thing was, James didn't really know anywhere else to look. It was doubtful that Teddy would be hanging out with his mates, because they were away on vacation. And, to James' knowledge, Teddy hadn't gone away either… Besides, Lily had said they'd been having a serious conversation, and James knew Teddy hated those kinds of talks. James felt the need coming on again to push Teddy to end it with his sister; he was pretty sure Lily was going to end it, anyway.

At those thoughts, a hand touched the small of James' back and he yelped. He turned around and glared at Teddy, who grinned at him. "Need something?" the turquoise-haired man said, laughter evident in his voice.

"I've told you, don't do that to me, Teddy," James sniped as he followed Teddy into the older wizard's apartment. He closed the door behind him and shrugged out of his light traveling cloak.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "And I thought I told you never to undress any bit of you within my sight." His eyes drifted across James, roving up and down and back up until they met James' soft brown gaze.

"You are such a perv." James hung his cloak up and looked in the bag. "Food? You went out to buy food?"

The Lupin son shrugged. "What can I say? Listening to Lils' whining made me hungry."

"Teddy, you really should—"

"I know, I know. I'll tell her tomorrow, promise." Teddy sighed. "I just—I can't work with girls, you know? First Vic, now Lily. I mean, I don't really work with _boys_, so to speak, either…"

"…just me," James supplied, his lips curving up at the corners on their own. He fought his goofy grin but lost, and he did his best to shy away from Teddy then, for he could see _that_ particular glint making its appearance in the older wizard's ever-changing eyes.

"Correct," Teddy said. He lifted out a gallon of vanilla ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. The jar of cherries came last. He held up a paper bowl to James. "Sundae?"

"No, it's Saturday." James laughed at the exasperated look on Teddy's face.

"You know, I really ought to cure you of your horrible puns."

James pursed his lips. "'Cure' me? Funny. Lily used the same turn of phrase earlier." Just as quickly as his heart had soared, James felt it plummeting to the pit of his stomach.

Teddy looked at James from under his long eyelashes and sighed. "Oh, James, don't start. I've spent quite a bit of time with your sister, you know that."

The eldest Potter couldn't help but pout. "Not…_that_ much time, I hope."

"James, would you like the truth?" Teddy angrily jammed a spoon into the ice cream and then sat down on his coffee table in front of where James sat on his couch. "I haven't even _kissed_ Lily. I just… I dunno. I kinda get queasy thinking of kissing her."

"Oh." James ducked his head.

"It was the same with Vic." Teddy turned and grabbed a spoonful of the ice cream. He twirled the utensil in his fingers, watching the food soften. A drop of vanilla ice cream trudged along the bottom of the spoon, and Teddy flicked his eyes back to James. "But _you_…"

The brunette wasn't expecting it when Teddy fed him the spoonful. James coughed and swallowed and Teddy smiled. James could feel a bit of the liquid smeared in one corner of his mouth, but Teddy helpfully leaned forward and licked it off.

"You, my lovely, are quite tasty."

James blushed bright red and glared at Teddy as he laughed. "Merlin, you're such a wanker… I hate you, you know that?"

"If you hated me, then I wouldn't be allowed to kiss you, would I?" The Metamorphmagus sighed happily and looked at the food. He looked back at James. "You know, James…"

"What?" James hated that he was half-distracted by trying to wipe away Teddy's spit on his mouth.

"I'd love to do more than kiss you."

James froze. He loved making out with Teddy and having the occasional grope…and he'd certainly entertained the same thoughts Teddy seemed to be having now…but wasn't it a bit much to let Teddy get the upper hand thrice in one day?

Teddy took James' quiet as a negative response. "All right, then. One Potter doesn't want me in his pants, another Potter has pants in which I'd rather not even glimpse. It's been a great fucking day." Teddy's grin was tight as he made a sundae for himself and started to eat.

"You can't get angry at me, Teddy. You know you have a habit of rushing into things." James sighed and smiled gently at his love—yeah, that sounded right… He could easily admit to his family that he wasn't Teddy's best mate. No, he loved Teddy. And now Teddy was officially asking him to be his lover.

Who could say no to that?

James glanced at Teddy's door, frowned as he thought of the cake his mother had said earlier in the day that she would be making for dessert after supper, and smiled when he realized that duh, Teddy had bought the makings for sundaes. He could only send a little prayer to Merlin that Harry and Al didn't eat the entire cake before Ginny had a chance to put away the leftovers. "Teddy…"

"Hnn." Teddy gave him a mopey stare.

"Just one question: Where's the whipped cream?"

- ^-^3

**Okay! I'll admit, I copped out. I had funny dialogue in mind, and I was also trying to wipe up my own drool at how this **_**could've**_** gone…**

**Review if I should make this an M-rated two-shot. B)**

**-mew-tsubaki XD**


	2. Part 2: Now What to Do With Him?

**Much More Than Bromance**

A HariPo two-shot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. WELL! You asked, I delivered. Just be a love and leave a review. B3 Oh, and this is **M** for a _reason_! This is graphic, people! :P

- ^-^3

The spoon in Teddy's hand fell back into the sundae dish with a clanking sound. Teddy gaped at James. "Wait… Did you just say what I _think_ you said?"

James laughed, his face red. "Well, I think I did. And maybe you could gather yourself together before I stop laughing. Otherwise I think my courage to do this might fade…"

"Hell no! You don't say something like that and then imply you're going limp on me," Teddy chided. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and grabbed James by the neck with a growl.

"Ah-ah-ah," James breathed against Teddy's lips. "You were being a little jerky to me, y'know."

Teddy pouted.

"That means I get to torture you just a _little_ bit."

The Metamorphmagus leaned his head on James' shoulder. "My pants are going to grow even more uncomfortably tighter, aren't they?"

James glimpsed at the swelling between Teddy's legs and snickered. "I didn't think it was possible to get any larger."

Teddy met his eyes straight on. "When you're with a Metamorphmagus, James, _anything_ can get larger." He added his cheeky grin, but it was no use trying to hide his obvious want behind a mask of mere desire.

The brunette looked at the items on the table. "Hmm…how about I make a sundae out of you?"

"Oh, you bloody little—"

"Banana split, of course."

Teddy stripped off his shirt and began working the buttons on James'. "All right, then. But we really shouldn't make a mess of our clothes. Need a little help?"

"Absolutely." James caught Teddy's mouth in another kiss as the older wizard's fingers deftly worked the buttons through the buttonholes, pausing every so often just to drag his fingertips in a most tantalizing fashion across some bare bit of James' skin. It was a delightful feeling, for Teddy didn't stick to his fingertips alone. No, every couple of pauses, he turned his hand and touched his fingernail to the peachy hide, his nails which were just a wee bit cool and just _that_ much more exciting. James choked on a shiver when Teddy lifted the bottom of his shirt out from his pants, a finger skirting behind his jeans' clasp, tempting the sensitive area where abdomen became loins.

James felt those same fingers slip his shirt off his arms while Teddy busied him with his tongue in his mouth, a mainly sweet sensation from Teddy having eaten a few spoonfuls of the ice cream. The chocolate syrup had left behind a hint of a bitter aftertaste that melded with the sweet treat's sugar, and James got to thinking just how he could return the favor for sampling what he was sure was the best thing on the planet.

"Pants," the younger man whispered. Teddy nodded and obediently, albeit sadly, broke their lip-lock. He raised his eyebrows at the animal grin on James' face, but a look of shock replaced his skepticism when James ungraciously yanked both trousers and boxers in one hard pull.

Teddy gulped and James chuckled.

"I'd actually always wondered if you could change their color, too. So even pubes can be bright turquoise—oh, pardon me, dark reddish-pink," he amended as the curls darkened. His smile widened when that hair, the sparse line of chest hair, and Teddy's head returned to that lovely ocean hue.

"I didn't know you'd dreamt of me that often," Teddy mumbled, his voice husky, certainly coated with a desire that was growing into harrowing lust.

James only smiled as he put Teddy's other purchases on the couch beside him. Then he stood and gently pushed the other wizard back against the coffee table. "You comfy enough?"

"Never better." Teddy paused for thought. "Though I'd be perfect if you'd stop being a right git and help me out here," he grumbled, waving at his nearly rock-hard member.

"Patience, dear Lupin, patience."

Teddy's eyes followed James every second as James taunted him by leaving his jeans unbuttoned but pulled up, and taking his time picking up the bottle of chocolate syrup and pretending to read the label. James pulled on the cap to the syrup and put his mouth to it, and then gave it a good suck. He licked at the chocolate that dribbled onto his lips, his grin impossibly widening even more as Teddy's cock gained its perky, stiff personality. "Am I tortured enough for you?" Teddy gasped.

"Almost," James replied. He bent over Teddy's head and leaned down to kiss him hard on the mouth again. Teddy tilted his head up to meet him, dragging his hand through James' tawny locks. Then James raised the bottle up high…and current after current of syrup drizzled down onto the older man's torso.

"Shit, you really meant it when you said you'd make a sundae out of me," Teddy realized as James circled the table, drawing zigzags from his collarbone down his chest and stomach to just before the base of his hilt.

"You won't mind," James promised as he unscrewed the lid on the cherry jar.

"Only if you put ice cream on me."

James threw his head back and laughed again. "I really haven't had this much fun in a while, Teddy. I mean, that last time we made out when Lily and Vic and the rest of my female cousins where quite literally just in the other room—that had been a rush, all right. But…" He frowned. "So much of the time you get top-dog, grabbing _me_."

Teddy stopped James and put his hand on James' hip, rubbing his thumb along the bone. "If you want to do the touching, then say something, for crying out loud."

"Um, aren't I making a statement _now_?"

"Point taken."

James patted Teddy's cock teasingly. "Yeah, _point_ taken." He drew a circle a couple of times around the throbbing organ. "But I'll get to that."

He plucked a couple of the cherries from the jar by their stems, placing one on each of Teddy's nipples and one on his bellybutton. He then took the spoon from Teddy's bowl and dripped some of the melted ice cream in dots along his abs. Teddy shivered again, but his chilliness passed, for the ice cream was nearly room temperature now.

James stood up and admired his handiwork. He looked at Teddy's face. "I wasn't really joking about the whipped cream."

Teddy grimaced at him. "Forget the bloody whipped cream for later." He reached out and hooked his arms around one of James' legs, bringing the brunette closer to him. He tugged a little on the back pocket on James' jeans and then reached around and tugged on the corresponding front pocket, pausing to deliberately brush his hand against James' penis through the denim. Teddy smirked at what he could feel was a certainly solid package. "Now could you please dig in?"

The younger man finally gave in and licked a smidgen of the chocolate syrup off Teddy's collarbone before returning to those plush lips for yet another kiss. He knelt down beside the coffee table and put his right arm underneath Teddy's head like a pillow, drawing his left hand up Teddy's left thigh and side, moving his fingers away each time he almost ruined the line of chocolate. Eventually he rubbed his hand across the lower part of the Metamorphmagus' abdomen, smudging the chocolate and moving his hand along the shaft, which was ramrod straight. The syrup mixed with the pre-come, acting as an inviting, makeshift lubricant. Teddy groaned, but James only shoved his tongue further into his mouth, pushing a little on Teddy's hips so as not to allow him to buck his hips. Then he took a soft hold of Teddy's cock and started to slide his hand up and down.

Teddy's moaning was so load, it was a wonder that the neighbors didn't bang on the walls or door. Vaguely, somewhere in the back of James' mind, it occurred to James that perhaps Teddy kept up a permanent Silencing spell…or maybe Teddy had been expecting the best and cast a charm or two when James hadn't been looking. Teddy had always been good with nonverbal spells, after all.

James kissed Teddy's collarbone again and finally began to lick the chocolate away. He took extra care and time near the cherries, refusing to pick them up with anything but his tongue, all the better to tease the nipples with…and tease he did. In only a few seconds, Teddy's nipples were as hard as the rest of him. James continued south.

It was an interesting flavor, chocolate mixing with Teddy. Sweet and salty, his skin was soft like leather and irresistible like a lollipop; simply, James couldn't keep his mouth off him. Even when he reached that eager member, he didn't lift his mouth at all, preferring instead to tenderly suck at the skin from groin to shaft. James didn't take Teddy into his mouth, though; he only licked at the chocolate, keeping the rod glistening…and slick.

Teddy quite honestly _whimpered_ when James stood, but any complaints that came to mind disappeared when James moved beside Teddy's head. The turquoise-haired man clumsily tore at the other male's jeans, and he growled when James didn't help him get his knickers off. But soon enough, there James was, in all his glory. Teddy's eyes turned black, and connected with James' eyes.

"_Now_," Teddy hissed.

James paused, looking doubtful. "The table won't support us both—"

Teddy angrily fumbled for his wand, waved it, tossed it back on the ground, and dug his fingers into James' backside. "There. Sturdy enough. Now come _on_."

The brunette shrugged and carefully swung one leg over Teddy's torso. He sat on the other wizard's abdomen, feeling that aqua-colored shaft nudging him. He blushed and looked at Teddy. "Okay…I know _I'm_ the one who was all bravado, but I've never done this before—"

"Neither have I," Teddy interrupted, worry fleeting across his features for a brief moment before his carnal side returned. "But—but I just know that I want this. I can feel you do, too. And…And I can just kind of feel how we can do this."

James nodded. "I feel the same way." He looked behind him. "Just—just lower your legs, okay?"

"Right."

The younger wizard sat up a little, moved over Teddy, and carefully lowered himself back down. He gasped. "Yowch! Cripes, you're large!"

"Sorry, sorry! You're really tight, I'm just—" Teddy concentrated for a moment. "There. Better?"

"I didn't mean you had to make it smaller. It was just, uh, a little much for my first time." James grinned as he settled with the feeling of Teddy inside him. "Oh, jeez… Now I get what all the women in the world scream about. A nice fat prick feels quite nice."

Teddy snorted and shuddered. "Are you…going to keep a running commentary…or are you…_going to move_?" He really sounded desperate now. The look in his eyes would've been scary if James had been keeping anything else besides sex from the older man.

James moved a little more to find the most comfortable position, but he found that the comfort came when he began rising up and down. It was quite an odd feeling, at first, but he quickly adapted, and James had a hard time going any faster when these early, slow strokes where enough to make him already see stars behind his eyes.

He gasped when Teddy grabbed his hips, but he leaned down to kiss his lover again as Teddy helped him to build up a faster pace. Actually, it worked better the closer James laid flat against Teddy; that way, James only had to worry about lifting his lower half up and down, back and forth. Teddy hissed at one point, but it was out of pure ecstasy as they began to move fast enough to jostle the coffee table.

Probably the most shocking feeling came when, at their peak, Teddy managed to cram one finger alongside his cock in James. He waggled it around slightly before James cried out, an amazing stampede of what felt like hot raindrops sending tingles to every nerve in James' body. He shuddered and rolled his body along Teddy's, rubbing their torsos, their chests together, nipples brushing, James' own stiffy taunting Teddy even more as they kept up their fast rhythm.

"_Fuck_!" Teddy breathed. He hugged James to him, grabbing James' hair almost painfully tight in his fist. He bucked his hips several times, eliciting chokes of surprise and pleasure from the brunette. He grabbed James' buttocks and gave another good, hard shove. "_James_…!"

James' cry came out as a mottled sigh as Teddy's push got him to _that_ point, the top point of their night. Suddenly, his insides felt warm and James felt a warm liquid running down his legs. He sat up, both his front and Teddy's slicked with his own love juices. James glanced down, impressed. He ran a finger along Teddy's limp but happy friend, and then stuck his finger in his mouth. James thought for a minute, before pulling a face. "I…can't say that's my favorite part…"

Teddy smiled up at him, the afterglow of their lovemaking wrapping him. "That's fine. You left some chocolate on me anyway." He pointed to his chest suggestively, and James readily heeded to his wishes and lapped up the rest of the sweet syrup.

However, the licking made James hard again, and Teddy was regaining some of his own energy, too. "Teddy," the younger wizard muttered.

"I know, I know…" Teddy got up, hauling James with him. Teddy got on all fours on the softer carpet and motioned at his own love hole. "All right, luv, your turn to strut your stuff."

"What? And—and before you were all primed! I'm not quick as well-lubed for this!"

"Shit." Teddy frowned. "Of all the things not to know—the bloody _lube_ spell." He sighed. "I—I'll look it up later. Just—do _something_! You're leaving me hanging, James!"

"But what do you want me to use?"

"I don't know! Something, anything!"

James frantically searched the room, his eyes falling on the open jar of cherries. He snatched it up, jammed his shaft into the liquid, and took the jar back off himself. Hmm. That actually worked pretty well…

"_James_!" Teddy sounded pretty urgent, and his voice was carrying a hint of a growl again.

The brunette wasted no more time. He latched onto the Metamorphmagus' hips, pausing only to guide the helmet of his prick into Teddy, and then he let himself go. From this position it was much easier to gain the proper momentum. Every time James hit Teddy's rump, Teddy jostled forward, his own member and testicles hanging and slapping his front.

Teddy supported himself fully by his arms. "Hnn…" He'd pretty much lost his hang of coherent words, dropping his head and letting James take care of him. Even when James' dick filled enough of him that he touched his prostrate, Teddy's moans and groans were something far past human, past _animal_ even. Teddy had definitely satisfied James, and now James was more than making good on his end of the deal.

James wrapped one arm around Teddy's waist and held him tightly, while he kept a good grasp of one of Teddy's thighs. James spooned against Teddy's back, his perspiration mixing now with the other wizard's. He instinctively drew his lazy tongue along the other's spine, and then reverted to kissing Teddy's back. He moved faster, faster, _faster_, all the while still devouring every which way everything that was Teddy, with all his senses; James could feel him, hear him, see him, smell him, and—best of all—_taste_ him. Good Godric, _WHY_ hadn't they had gone this far before? James now knew what his most favorite sport in the whole wide world was.

Several more thrusts and a couple of tingle-inducing twists later and Teddy came again, creating a large white stain on the off-white carpet. Teddy emitted a manly growl before falling forward on his chest, James on top of him, still inside Teddy. They were both panting heavily, but James could see Teddy's grin like he'd never seen it before. "That. Was. _Fucking mind-blowing_."

James managed a raspy chuckle. "F-Funny… I thought I blew your arsehole…"

Teddy shook his head. "No, you idiot. No one blew anyone…yet. You only teased me." He pushed James out of him and flipped over, pulling James back to his chest and kissing the top of his head. He gave his lover a smile. "But come's not really—"

"Yeah, no. Sorry," he added sheepishly, glancing guiltily at Teddy.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. But…if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind experimenting myself." Teddy's smile grew bigger.

"You don't have to."

"But I _want_ to."

James gave a small shrug and Teddy reached for his wand again. "What are you—"

Teddy shut him up with a kiss and waved his wand. A bottle of whipped cream flew to them from the direction of the kitchen, and Teddy had James get up and sit on the couch. "My Godric, James, you're _still_—" he said, gaping at the younger wizard.

"Yeah. You had a pretty nice release, but I'm still hard." James hated that he'd sounded whiny.

"Not a problem," Teddy assured him. He shook the can and pushed James' knees apart so his penis was proudly displayed on the couch. Teddy lifted it, getting a gasp from James, and squirted whipped cream all around James' privates. He placed some on James' balls, but most of it he drew in a spiral around James' still-jolly member. When he'd covered the helmet, Teddy put the whipped cream down and held his work of art proudly in his open palm. "Well, lookit that. He's a beauty, he is."

James laughed. "Holy Merlin. You sure are having fun."

"And I want to make sure you have as much fun as I do," Teddy said as he lowered his mouth to the shaft. He licked at the pre-come emerging from the slit and gave James an appreciative nod. "Well, at least one of us enjoys giving head."

"Just get on with it already—_holy shit_!" James gasped again and threw his head back as Teddy managed to deep-throat all of him. Teddy pulled back, licked his lips, and returned.

It was as though he were painting a portrait with the tip of his tongue. Every place Teddy's tongue touched him, James felt he was beautiful and proudly on display. Teddy took care in sucking on only the tip at first, but then he planted kisses on either side of him, dragging his tongue back up and down again and again and again. Lightly he let his teeth drift across the soft skin, and James stood at full mast. Then Teddy took his entirety into his mouth again and began blowing him, moving almost as fast as they'd managed cock-to-arse.

James recalled his first time riding a broom, and how nice it'd felt to feel something else against his prick besides clothing. But Teddy's tongue—that organ wrapping around _his_—was just… James couldn't describe it and he didn't want to try. He was so beyond words by now; he never wanted Teddy to stop.

Shortly, James felt that familiar rush of heat in his groin and he looked at Teddy in alarm. "T-Teddy—I'm going to—I'm gonna—"

Teddy broke away for a second to look at him. "It's okay, James, it's okay! Just do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Teddy sucked him again, forcing his lips all the way to the start of the hilt.

James couldn't stand it anymore. He released all of himself in Teddy's mouth, and he was astounded at how much he emitted, and at how much Teddy managed to catch. What the turquoise-haired man missed ended on the fabric of the couch and a little on James' legs, but Teddy greedily lapped up what was left on James' thighs.

The Metamorphmagus smiled and sat beside James on the couch, placing James' head on his shoulder. "Well. That was definitely something new."

"Uh-huh, mmhmm…" James sighed happily against Teddy's chest. He looked up at Teddy. "You ought to buy ice cream stuff more often."

Teddy laughed and leaned down to kiss him, but James stopped him. "Ah, right, cummy mouth, right? Hold on." Teddy put up a hand, grabbed the cherry jar, and took several large gulps of the juice, almost draining the jar completely. He turned back to James, grinned wickedly, and snogged him. "There. Disinfected."

"Wanker," James said affectionately with an eye roll. He kissed Teddy again, though.

"Yeah, well…you got your damned whipped cream."

James laughed heartily. He shook his head as Teddy stretched out on the couch, James cuddled against him, and the two men nodded off for a well-earned rest.

Yeah, he got the whipped cream, all right. That he did…that he did.

- ^-^3

**I won't ruin the moment. All I'll say is this was my 1****st**** truly explicit piece. And please review.**

**Thank you muchly for reading.**

**-mew! B)**


End file.
